Destroying missiles, aircraft, re-entry vehicles and other targets falls into three primary classifications: “hit-to-kill” vehicles, blast fragmentation warheads, and kinetic energy rod warheads.
“Hit-to-kill” vehicles are typically launched into a position proximate a re-entry vehicle or other target via a missile such as the Patriot, THAAD or PAC3 missile. The kill vehicle is navigatable and designed to strike the re-entry vehicle to render it inoperable. Countermeasures, however, can be used to avoid the “hit-to-kill” vehicle. Moreover, biological warfare bomblets and chemical warfare submunition payloads are carried by some threats and one or more of these bomblets or chemical submunition payloads can survive and cause heavy casualties even if the “hit-to-kill” vehicle accurately strikes the target.
Blast fragmentation type warheads are designed to be carried by existing missiles. Blast fragmentation type warheads, unlike “hit-to-kill” vehicles are not navigatable. Instead, when the missile carrier reaches a position close to an enemy missile or other target, a pre-scored band of metal on the warhead is detonated and the pieces of metal are accelerated with high velocity and strike the target. The fragments, however, are not always effective at destroying the target and, again, biological bomblets and/or chemical submunition payloads may survive and cause heavy casualties.
The textbook by the inventor hereof, R. Lloyd, “Conventional Warhead Systems Physics and Engineering Design,” Progress in Astronautics and Aeronautics (AIAA) Book Series, Vol. 179, ISBN 1-56347-255-4, 1998, incorporated herein by this reference, provides additional details concerning “hit-to-kill” vehicles and blast fragmentation type warheads. Chapter 5 of that textbook proposes a kinetic energy rod warhead.
The two primary advantages of a kinetic energy rod warhead is that it 1) does not rely on precise navigation as is the case with “hit-to-kill” vehicles and 2) provides better penetration than blast fragmentation type warheads.
The primary components associated with a kinetic energy rod warhead is a hull, or a housing, a single projectile core or bay in the hull including a number of individual lengthy cylindrical projectiles, and an explosive charge in the center of the projectiles. When the explosive charge is detonated, the projectiles are deployed to impinge upon a re-entry vehicle, missile or other target hopefully destroying it and all the submunitions such as biological warfare bomblets or chemical warfare submunition payloads it carries.
A center core explosive charge, however, may result in a complex design, may occupy an inordinate amount of space, and add mass to the warhead.